To tell or not to tell?
by Sara Loui
Summary: Sam and Daniel have a short tete a tete over coffee.


_DISCLAIMER: "Stargate SG-1" and its characters are the property of MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Film Corp., Showtime/Viacom and USA Networks, Inc. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

"So, are you planning on telling him anytime soon," asked Daniel, hands resting in his pockets as he and Sam waited for their coffee to arrive.

"Daniel, we've barely officially told you and Teal'c, and you know us" replied Sam, fiddling with a plastic stirrer and tapping it on the surface of the counter they were standing by "I'm just taking my time"

"Yeah but, it's not like he's a stranger or anything" pressed Daniel

Two steaming coffees were placed on the counter before them, and picking her own up with a sigh, Sam rolled her eyes at him and walked to a vacant booth on the coffee shop. Daniel settled himself opposite her and stirred his coffee slowly.

"Daniel, I'm pretty much coming to terms with the last few months myself ok. A lot went on for all of us, and there's been a lot of changes." She sighed and sat back; fingers barely wrapped about the cup before her "Its not like there's just me involved in this"

"Well who has Jack told?"

"General Hammond"

Daniel tried to suppress a smile as Sam continued in exasperation.

"Oh and Cassie...and we both told you and Teal'c, but now he's swanning it off behind a desk, I have the honour of telling everyone at SGC."

"How did General Hammond take it?" asked Daniel

"Well surprisingly it didn't come as a shock. He was just glad fate decided to lend a hand, a few minor changes in positions and voila, everything fell into place."

Daniel took a slow sip from his coffee cup and tried to be sympathetic to his friends cause. Sam wrapped her fingers tighter around her coffee cup and leaned onto the table bringing the cup to her lips.

"I'm still not sure why you're so apprehensive about telling Cameron?"

"Because Daniel, like I said, we're a team, but its not like we've bonded as a team. At least not as close as before, it takes time. I don't really see it as being necessary him knowing right now"

"Your afraid he'll judge you" said Daniel, matter of factly, eyeing her closely.

"Well, from an outsiders point of view, it does seem a little strange Daniel. Jack and I kept everything above board; we never ever crossed the line despite our feelings. Now all of sudden we turn around and tell people we're a couple, we're lucky to have served under someone like General Hammond and others. People who know us as officers as well as people, at least they can vouch for our integrity."

"Cameron understands your career means everything to you Sam, you should give him some credit" replied Daniel, understanding his friends point of view "I don't think he'll start jumping to conclusions, he's known you long enough to know what kind of person you are"

"And then theres General Landry" added Sam thinking

"Jack knows Landry, Landry knows Jack, theres no way he can pass judgement on either of you"

Sam sighed and started at the half cup of coffee as she set it on the table once more, and glanced out of the window they sat by.

"Have you spoke to Jack about it?" asked Daniel

"He doesn't exactly care what anyone thinks about it Daniel, especially not now. Of course he's safely behind a desk now and its not like any officers could say anything to him."

"And what do you think Cameron is going to say, or anyone else for that matter?"

"I'm not so much worried about what they say. In fact I'm sure most will wish us all the best...its what isn't said which bugs me"

"Sam..." started Daniel, trying to reassure her

Sam covered her mouth with her hands a moment and a guilty look passed accross her eyes

"God Daniel, I'm sure Cameron isn't like that, I didn't mean it to sound..."

"I know Sam...look I'm just saying, you and Jack deserve to be happy. And you shouldn't have to keep your relationship all hush hush because your afraid of how people will view the both of you. Anyway I'm sure if you tell Jack people are talking he'll have a few personnel moved around...perhaps a few extra strenuous training sessions for a choice few, maybe even make them sit through a few of your lectures"

"Funny" smirked Sam back to her friend. Daniel grinned and gulped down a mouthful of coffee.

"And then of course you have Teal'c on hand, who'll knock a few heads about. And I can always threaten to have myself ssigned to a team for a expedidtion or two to some far flung place with plenty of interesting items for me to uncover. You know, Cameron would certainly make a good addition to help us keep your good name and integrity intact."

Sam giggled and checked her watch, before knocking back the last of her coffee.

"Alright Daniel, point taken"

"So your going to tell him?" asked Daniel, as they stood from the booth and headed for the eit.

"Yes Daniel, as soon as I get to work, I'll march into his office, and tell him, Jack O'Neill and I are madly in love and between us are creating a deep and meaningful relationship"

"Or you could just wait for an oppurtune moment and tell him you two are involved" said Daniel with a smile as they headed for Sam's car

"Yeah that too" grinned Sam

* * *

_Finis_


End file.
